


Честные люди

by WTF Kiheitai and Vice-Commander 2021 (kiheitaiteam)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demonology, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Egypt, Gen, Implied Hijikata Toshirou/Sakamoto Tatsuma, Implied Slash, Pre-Slash, Some Humor, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiheitaiteam/pseuds/WTF%20Kiheitai%20and%20Vice-Commander%202021
Summary: ...не бегают от стражников.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Kiheitai and Vice-Commander 2021





	Честные люди

**Author's Note:**

> **По заявке из генератора:**  
>  – Сакамото, Такасуги  
> – ключи: шёпот, леденцы, виселица  
> – троп: демонология  
> – au: демоны и демонологи  
> – место: крыша  
> Честные люди не бегают от стражников.

Сакамото закончил чертить круг призыва, поднялся и отряхнул колени. Маленькую пустынную площадь заливал лунный свет, что-то шептал ветер. Надо было спешить.  
На рассвете должна была состояться сделка с караванщиком. Караванщик темнил, и как бы хорошо Сакамото ни разбирался в людях, сейчас ему позарез не хватало небольшого предсказания.  
И у него совершенно не было желания за него платить. Он и так поистратился за месяц.  
Сигил демона-дрозда Сакамото подсмотрел в гримуаре Такасуги, когда они в очередной раз выпивали. С этим гримуаром – зелёным и потрёпанным, испещрённым запутанными карандашными пометками, сделанными от руки – Такасуги практически не расставался. Сакамото успел пролистать всего несколько страниц, прежде, чем он пресёк его поползновения в своей неподражаемой манере.  
К счастью, единственный запомнившийся ему ритуал призыва – с пятьдесят третьей страницы – как нельзя лучше подходил для его целей.  
Во всяком случае, так он думал.  
Но у высших сил, похоже, было другое мнение.  
Появившийся в кругу демон ничем не напоминал предсказателя. Не напоминал он и дрозда. Может, скорее, сойку? И то – разве что цветом.  
Демон прервал его орнитологические размышления.  
– Я вырву тебе сердце, – сообщил он, солнечно улыбаясь.  
И сделал шаг за пределы круга.  
Мысли Сакамото заметались встревоженными пичужками. Пока он пытался ухватить за хвост какую-нибудь потолковее, демон вдруг потянул носом и развернулся туда, откуда плыл умопомрачительный запах мехамара.  
– Но сначала перекушу.  
Благослови Осирис закусочную на соседней улочке – она только что спасла ему жизнь.  
Сакамото заторопился, нырнул в проулок. Луна стояла в зените, и скоро должен был пройти патруль. Не хватало только попасться над кругом без лицензии на призыв. А с демоном он как-нибудь разберётся. Найдёт Такасуги, и...  
За спиной послышались шаги.  
Сакамото ускорился.  
Шаги за спиной тоже ускорились.  
Сакамото птицей взлетел на низенькую крышу и бросился бежать. Его преследователь – кто бы это ни был – не отставал. Они бежали, и луна бежала с ними до самых городских окраин.  
Крыша последнего дома бросилась ему под ноги внезапно. Нужно было свернуть раньше – но, ох. Возможно, он немного увлёкся?  
Теперь перед ним простиралась пустыня – а удрать в пустыню было бы, конечно, отважно, но очень глупо.  
Что ж. Проблемы следовало встречать лицом к лицу.  
Сакамото повернулся.  
О, нет. Он сбежал от одного демона, чтобы нарваться на другого.  
Потому что Хиджиката определённо был демоном в человеческом обличье – даже когда так сладко пах айвовыми леденцами, которые перекатывал на языке за неимением табака.  
Ну что за неудачная ночь.  
Сакамото придал лицу непринуждённое выражение:  
– Думал, ваша работа – приглядывать за ворами и висельниками, но вот мы здесь. А ведь я – честный человек!  
– Честные люди не бегают от стражников, – отрезал Хиджиката.  
– Не могу поверить, что ты читал Пратчетта.  
– Ты не знахарка, так что не заговаривай мне зубы.  
Сакамото рассмеялся и примиряюще поднял руки:  
– Но я не знал, что за мной идёт стражник! Мало ли, кто может встретиться в тёмном переулке? Любой бы дал дёру!  
– По крышам?  
– Звёзды очень красивы в это время года!  
– А знаешь, что ещё красивее? – Хиджиката недобро ухмыльнулся и вертанул на пальце наручники.  
– Мы ещё не дошли до этой стадии отношений!  
– Ты только что перевёл их в горизонтальную плоскость.  
Ах да.  
Сакамото будто бы невзначай отступил к краю плоской глинобитной крыши.  
Неожиданно их прервали.  
– Тацума! Напомни, когда это я разрешал совать нос в мой гримуар?  
Он посмотрел вниз. Такасуги стоял там, похожий на маленькую сердитую гюрзу. Сухой ночной ветер нёс вдаль песчинки и интригующе трепал полы его рабочего халата.  
Сакамото раскрыл было рот, но Такасуги тут же перебил его:  
– Не думай, что я не узнал твой почерк в кругу призыва! Я тысячу раз видел твои долговые расписки в барах.  
– Как ты вообще узнал про круг призыва?  
За его спиной Хиджиката красноречиво звякнул наручниками.  
Он что, сказал это вслух?  
Такасуги засмеялся. С понятием дружеской поддержки он был знаком плохо. Вероятно, это была и их вина тоже.  
– Итак, – сказал Хиджиката, когда они спрыгнули на мостовую. – Кого и зачем ты призвал?  
Ну. У него не оставалось выбора, верно?  
– Камио. Но он безобидный! Я просто… нуждался в небольшом предсказании?  
Хиджиката и Такасуги заговорили одновременно:  
– Не бывает безобидных демонов.  
– Это не Камио. Это Камуи.  
– Почти то же самое? Различие всего на одну букву!  
– Тацума, – зашипел Такасуги, – ты кретин. В рейтинге демонической безобидности он в лучшем случае предпоследний. Даже я не всегда с ним справляюсь. Неужели так сложно запомнить пять букв?! Ты бы ещё Владыку Ада случайно призвал.  
– Это того, у которого под сигилом приписано "горяч, как сам ад"?  
Такасуги приложил его увесистым гримуаром. Голова заныла, а звёзды засияли ярче.  
– Объясняю, – выплюнул он, – для идиотов. Представь, что ты платишь девять тысяч гиней вместо одной. Доступно?  
Ох. Пожалуй, это он мог понять.  
– Кстати, о гинеях. Мне предстоит разбираться с последствиями твоей дурости. Тебе не расплатиться. И не надейся, что я внесу за тебя залог.  
Такасуги перевёл взгляд на Хиджикату:  
– Терпеть тебя не могу, но. Развлекайся.  
– Эй! Я думал, мы друзья!  
– Впервые тебя вижу.  
Хиджиката щёлкнул наручниками.  
– Начнём с лекции о гражданской ответственности, – решил он.  
– Я говорил, что у тебя странные кинки?  
Хиджиката больно пнул его в лодыжку и потащил за собой.  
– Прогулка под луной?  
– Мы идём в участок.  
– Под луной. Наедине. Рука об руку.  
– Не думай, что я не заткну тебе рот, если ты продолжишь.  
И Сакамото, конечно, продолжил.  
Караванщик был забыт. Где-то далеко сидящую над счетами Муцу привычно накрыло предчувствием неприятностей.

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминающийся сигил выглядит [так](http://sigils.ru/seals/img/53camio1.gif)


End file.
